


J'ai allumé la radio

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: "J’essaie de comprendre encore ce que je viens de voir. Mais je n’y arrive pas, alors j’ai allumé la radio. "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iBowtieCrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/gifts).



> Aehm, que dire de cet écrit...Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie d'écrire du breill mais la motivation était absente et iBowtieCrew publia une chouette histoire toute adorable avec du breill et du coup BOOM. Fin' ça faisait pas mal de temps que j'avais commencé cet OS mais à cause des révisions de partiels c'est parti un peu parti en live.Je le continuais un peu quand je voulais faire autre chose que taffer sur une dissert. Donc ma chère iBowtieCre, nous ne nous connaissons pas je te gift cet OS pour le petit regain de motivation que tu m'as redonnée. Alors que le tient était tout mignon, tout simple, tout frais celui là est...bizarre.  
> Donc bon je te laisse juge son contenu comme vous autres ami(e)s du Q fandom.
> 
> Warning : Smut / Tout ceci est purement fictif !

Martin marchait d’un pas lourd dans le couloir de l’immeuble. Il avait faim, il avait soif et surtout, il voulait se débarrasser de cette odeur qui lui collait aux vêtements et à la peau. Ses yeux éteints ne regardaient que le sol, ne se servant que du son des pas de Clément à ses côtés pour se diriger.

Le JRI lui jeta un coup d’œil peiné. Martin n’avait rien dit depuis une demi-heure. Il s’était enfermé dans un mutisme profond, glacial. Aucun son, aucun murmure, aucun pleur. Le vide.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant leur chambre et Clément les fit entrer. Martin le suivit sans un mot et laissa trainer son sac et son matériel avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Clément le regarda faire puis soupira quand la porte fut fermée.

L’eau coula presque instantanément. Martin se débarrassa de ses vêtements aussi vite qu’il le put avant de les jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Sa peau rencontra d’abord le froid, créant un frisson incontrôlable dans tout son corps qui le fit se recroqueviller contre la paroi.

Martin passa ses mains frénétiquement sur son torse et ses épaules avec des gestes convulsifs. La poussière descendait le long de ses bras et de sa nuque, mêlée aux éclats noirs de poudre et de charbon sur son visage.

Du sang séchés se rependit le long de sa poitrine et contre ses mains. Il arreta net ses mouvements et regarda ses deux paumes que les barbelés avaient écorchées. Il toucha du bout des doigts ses cheveux devenus secs et gras. Une marque rougeâtre apparut sur son indexe. Martin la regarda avec horreur, paralysé. Son corps s’affaissa lourdement contre le carrelage alors qu’il n’avait toujours pas délogé ses yeux de ses doigts ensanglantés. Quelques gouttes écarlates s’écrasèrent sur le carrelage froid avant de disparaitre dans le siphon argenté.

Le cœur au bord du précipice, Martin poussa un gémissement de détresse avant de fondre en larmes.

De l’autre côté du mur, Clément ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction aux douloureux cris silencieux que son ami tentait de garder au fond de lui-même.

Une heure passa, et Martin sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Il portait un vieux t-shirt noir avec un jean tout aussi rapiécé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et les cernes qui les entouraient étaient plus violettes encore qu’à l’accoutumé.                              

Il regarda Clément sans rien dire avant de s’affaler sur son lit, la tête dans l’oreiller. Clément sentit qu’il devait faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour casser l’atmosphère étouffante de la pièce. Mais aucun mot  ne vint, pas même un souffle ou une respiration équivoque. Le silence entre eux était plus criant que n’importe quelle parole.

Clément posa son ordinateur sur son lit alors qu’il avait déjà commencé à monter leur prochain reportage. Il coupa le son et ferma l’écran avant d’entrer lui aussi dans la salle de bain.

Après s’être lavé rapidement, Clément constata l’ampleur des dégâts que la fatigue, le stress et les horreur d’une guerre pouvaient causer sur son visage. Bien que propre, son expression restait grave alors même que son esprit ne voulait plus y repenser.

En sortant, il découvrit un Martin sur le dos, les yeux ouverts et les bras en croix, comme s’il était en pleine méditation. La radio était allumée, débattant les nouvelles du jour en continu.

Clément s’approcha un peu. De l’inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Le regard fixé sur le plafond, Martin ne daigna pas le regarder. Clément s’assit sur le bord du lit, la tête posée sur ses deux poignets. Sa cuisse touchait à peine celle de Martin qui n’avait pas bougé, trop absorbé semblait-il, par les paroles incessantes de la radio.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Clément ne sachant pas comment réagir au mutisme soudain de son ami.

Finalement, et contre toute attente, ce fut Martin qui brisa le silence.

-J’essaie de comprendre encore ce que je viens de voir. Mais je n’y arrive pas, alors j’ai allumé la radio.

Clément se tourna vers son ami, surpris. Son visage n’avait pas changé, toujours aussi inexpressif. Sa voix même était comme portée par une seule corde. Plate et sans conviction.

-Il faut toujours être objectif. C’est l’un de nos principes.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de t’infliger ça tu sais.

Pour la première fois les yeux de Martin se posèrent sur ceux de son JRI. Il le regarda un instant, sans sourciller, avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond.

-Peut être que je pense trop. Ou que je suis trop émotif.

Clément ne sut quoi répondre. Son ami attendait-il vraiment une réponse ? La radio continuait sa mélodie de fond, comblant sans le savoir le silence qui s’installait progressivement entre eux.

Il soupira longuement  avant d’esquisser un mouvement afin de se relever. C’est à ce moment qu’il sentit quelque chose le long de sa cuisse. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut la jambe de Martin qui s’était presque collée à la sienne.

Il se retourna vers son reporter qui le regardait à présent, les yeux mi-clos.

-Viens.

Clément le fixait, incrédule.

-Je veux oublier,  juste un peu.

Les joues de Martin se teintèrent de rouge alors que sa voix neutre se transformait peu à peu.

Doucement, Clément accéda à sa requête et monta complètement sur le lit. Avant même qu’il ne l’atteigne complètement Martin l’attrapa par les épaules et l’attira contre lui.

Les bras de Martin passèrent dans son dos et son cou, cherchant le plus de contact possible. Clément souleva délicatement le dos de son ami afin de lui rendre son étreinte. Martin souffla le long de son oreille dans une sorte de gémissement inaudible et Clément sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il avait fermé les yeux et sans que Clément ne l’en empêche, Martin commença à bouger contre lui.

-Clément fais-moi oublier, murmura le jeune homme à son oreille.

\- Martin on n’est pas obligé de faire ça,

Martin enfouit son visage dans le cou de Clément.

-Je suis à toi tout entier, alors fais-moi ce que tu veux.

Clément se reteint de gémir, refusant l’écho que produisait les paroles de Martin à la fois dans sa tête et dans son corps. 

-Tu le regretteras  si on le fait là comme ça.

Martin repoussa légèrement Clément en posant ses deux paumes des deux côtés de son visage.

-Je n’ai plus rien à regretter. Je veux juste plus rien ressentir, plus rien si ce n’est toi. Fais-moi mal, fais-moi ce que tu veux je dirai rien.

Ses derniers mots avaient presque été dits avec une sorte de colère. Une frustration lourde, un besoin urgent qu’il fallait satisfaire. Mais il y avait aussi de la fatigue. Beaucoup de fatigue.

-T’as plus les idées claires, murmura Clément.

Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Martin et le poussa contre le matelas. Celui-ci lui lança un regard blessé. Il semblait si fragile tout d’un coup, loin de l’image qu’il renvoyait face à la caméra. Clément soupira.

-Si on fait quelque chose, parce que c’est ce que tu veux, on y va doucement. J’y vais doucement  ok ?

Martin acquiesça lentement, les yeux mi-clos, comme se résignant à cette règle que lui énumérait Clément. Ses bras tombèrent à leur tour sur le matelas, en croix comme Clément les avait trouvés au début.

Martin pencha la tête tout contre l’oreiller, laissant libre accès à son cou.  Clément le regarda quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre de cette situation complètement surréaliste.

Il toucha d’abord du bout doigts le cou de Martin qui frémit au contact avant d’y poser ses lèvres. Martin laissa échapper des petits sons de plaisir, sans le moindre signe de retenue. Son corps se cambra légèrement au contact du bassin de Clément contre le sien mais il n’esquissa aucun mouvement pour les faire se rapprocher.

-Tu vas te laisser aller, et penser à rien, glissa Clément à l’oreille du jeune homme qui trembla au son de sa voix.

Bien que ses gestes soient doux et assurés, Clément n’était pas très sûr quant à la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Ses sentiments étaient confus, s’entremêlant à la chaleur du corps sous lui et à l’odeur du sang qui restait collée à sa peau.

Les images de ce qu’ils avaient vu précédemment continuaient à s’imprimer sous sa rétine alors qu’il vagabondait sur la poitrine de Martin, l’embrassant, la léchant, la suçotant même à ses deux endroits si particuliers.

Clément trouva l’une de ses mains abimés et lui embrassa la paume ainsi que le haut de ses doigts. Ceux-ci se replièrent sous le désire en même temps qu’ils se posaient délicatement contre sa bouche.

L’air devenait lourd, puissant et irritant au possible. Martin geignait mais ne suppliait plus. Ses pupilles s’étaient encore une fois perdues dans le plafond gris. Dilatée par le plaisir, elles ne répondaient à rien alors que sa respiration erratique résonnait avec force aux caresses qu’il recevait.

Sa main vint caresser les cheveux de Clément dans un geste de pure tendresse alors que celui-ci venait d’atteindre son nombril.

Clément fit glisser le pantalon de son ami le long de ses jambes, dévoilant ce qu’il y avait à dévoiler, et dans un sens qui aurait dû les rendre tous les deux mal à l’aise. Pourtant aucun ne ressenti rien de cela. Martin s’offrait tout entier alors que Clément tachait seulement de soulager une peine trop grande.

Martin écarta doucement les jambes, invitant Clément à s’y loger le temps de quelques baisers.

Il gémit longuement quand Clément amorça ses longs mouvements le long de cette partie si intime et étrange à la fois. Cet endroit qui lui faisait perdre la tête et crier son plaisir.

Plaisir qui, au fond de son cœur, ne menait à rien. Rien alors que sa raison espérait qu’il se détache complètement du lit où il se trouvait, si ce n’était finalement pas le monde qu’elle souhaitait fuir.

La radio parlait toujours, chantant ses tragiques dépêches de la journée. Neutre,  intrusive mais si vraie. Clément ne la remarquait plus, Martin oui, alors qu’il était au bord du précipice, trop harassé pour contester.

-Hum…Clément… Je vais…

Il ramena le visage de Clément à sa hauteur en même temps qu’il lâchait un gémissement de frustration lié à son refus qu’il s’infligeait à lui-même. Son ami le regarda avec incrédulité mais Martin cacha son expression  en l’entrainant dans une nouvelle étreinte.

-J’ai besoin de te sentir en moi, murmura Martin tout contre lui.

Il voulait oublier, faire que ses propres cris deviennent la raison de sa surdité. Et pas celui des autres. Clément l’enlaça à son tour avant que Martin ne passe ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Il en fit de même pour le sien et il se retrouva complètement nu face à son JRI.

Martin sentit se joues chauffer alors que Clément encore une fois avait niché sa tête dans son cou. Il caressa doucement ses boucles brunes, lui embrassant le haut du visage comme il le pouvait ou sinon le reste de la tête.

Clément se redressa et glissa sa main droite le long de la mâchoire de Martin qui le regardait avec envie. Ses doigts errèrent près de sa bouche et sans qu’il ne demande rien, Martin les suçait déjà, mécaniquement.

Il lâchait quelques petits sons sensuels, çà et là, mais Clément n’y trouva rien de provoquant. Rien de tout ça n’était provoquant. Il se rendit compte que le rapport qu’il avait Martin était tout sauf un jeu de séduction. C’était quelque chose de différent, singulier, qu’aucun d’eux ne pouvaient correctement décrire.

Pourtant il y avait bien cette lueur dans les yeux de Martin. Cet amour qui lui portait. Il était son ami mais pas son amant. Encore moins son frère. Mais son ami quand même et pour qui il nourrissait des sentiments forts, tellement forts qui lui permettaient de le faire sien le temps d’une nuit.

-T’es avec moi Martin ? souffla Clément tout contre lui.

-Je suis avec toi, lui répondit faiblement Martin.

Martin gémit en même temps que les doigts de Clément s’immiscèrent en lui, simples et délicats. Il ressentit la douleur, la souffrance, mêlées au plaisir, au fait que c’était Clément qui lui faisait ça et qu’il était nu, les jambes écartées, à tenter d’oublier ce qui le tourmentait.

Il embrassa fébrilement l’épaule de Clément qui commençait de tendres vas et vient. Son souffle devint désordonné alors que son esprit ne suivait plus et que son bassin se mouvait lentement contre  celui de Clément pour mieux le sentir là où il était.

Clément déposa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, sur ses joues en même temps qu’il murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Une  façon de s’excuser de cette intrusion douloureuse, pourtant consentie au plus haut point.

Un troisième intervint, finissant d’achever le journaliste, la tête à présent reposée contre l’oreiller, les yeux clos.

Martin ne disait plus rien concernant son plaisir, laissant Clément le manipuler comme  bon lui semblait. Le brun s’en rendit compte peut être un peu tard, alors qu’il était dans le cou de Martin, une main sur son torse et l’autre occupée un plus bas. Il l’avait senti se tendre, poussant des plaintes retenues, frustré de ne pas recevoir ce qu’il voulait, ce qui définitivement, lui ferait perdre la tête.

Clément se redressa alors, surplombant le  corps en sueur de Martin qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Le visage rouge, les yeux brillants, Martin le regardait, impatient mais silencieux, trop épuisé pour formuler des concepts.

Son cœur était dehors, avec des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qu’il ne connaissait pas. Son esprit avait disparu, enfermé au plus profond de sa conscience alors que son corps appartenait tout entier aux sensations et à la réalité dans le confort du touché.

Seules subsistaient ses oreilles et ses quelques capacités primitives de réflexion qui inlassablement restaient planquées derrière le poste de radio qui roucoulait ses ondes à qui voulait bien les entendre.

Les mains de Martin s’accrochèrent aux épaules tendues de Clément qui venait de poser lui-même la barrière de latex qui les empêcherait de regretter vraiment une fois fini. Martin attira son ami contre lui et lui embrassa la joue, lui indiquant son consentement.

Doucement, Clément se glissa en Martin, lâchant un grondement rauque alors que le plaisir vint presque le paralyser. Martin griffa son dos, la tête enfouie dans son cou, sans doute pour étouffer un sanglot.

Clément poussa un premier coup de rein, faisant sursauter le jeune homme sous lui qui commençait à perdre ses repères. Un autre suivit, long, intense, plus profond et qui leur arracha à tous les deux des gémissements de plaisir.

D’autres suivirent, accélérant la cadence en même temps que les cris. Martin s’agrippa au cou de Clément, le regard perdu et sans doute trop loin pour comprendre quoi que ce soit sinon qu’ils étaient toujours en vie et que c’était Clément qui les y maintenait.

-Clément…Clément…

-Je suis là.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Martin alors que son visage sembla devenir tout de suite plus attentif. Clément les redressa lentement et il se retrouva assis en tailleur, Martin toujours accroché à lui. Il réprima un cri de douleur quand les ongles de Martin lui lacérèrent le dos en même temps que ces dents effleuraient son épaule.

Martin tentait, presque inconsciemment d’accélérer leur danse mais Clément l’en empêchait, le gardant tout contre lui. Ses yeux vitreux et embués de larmes cherchèrent la radio, conscient de ce qu’elle lui racontait.  Il était avec Clément, juste avec Clément. Clément était avec lui. Tous le deux, ensembles.  

Le JRI imposa un rythme doux et calme que Martin réussit à respecter malgré les brouilles qui sillonnaient son esprit.

Il se recula légèrement et prit la tête de Clément entre ses doigts tremblants et colla leur deux fronts ensembles. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, tout comme leurs voix qui s’étreignaient lascivement aux mouvements de leurs hanches.

Clément essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son journaliste alors que l’orgasme venait de le foudroyer, involontaire. Lui-même se laissa emporter quelques secondes plus tard.

Clément les fit basculer en avant et leur deux corps se retrouvèrent entremêlés sur le draps pour une longue étreinte. Martin caressait le dos griffé de son ami et Clément vint coller son visage au creux de son cou, lui embrassant la clavicule.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi. Dehors il faisait nuit les étoiles et la voie lactée éclairait bien plus que les quelques lampes plantées tout autour. Le vent soufflait à présent dans la chambre comme doux parfum naturel après que Clément eut ouvert la fenêtre.

La radio diffusait à présent une musique douce, pleine de sens et d’amour simple. Martin la regarda de billet avant de porter son attention sur la nuit étoilée qui s’étendait à n’en plus finir. Le calme était revenu, chassant les mauvais tourments sans que les doutes ne les suivent vraiment.

Les larmes ne se tarissaient pas, témoins silencieuses de son épuisement mais au moins les spasmes avaient disparus. Martin n’avait plus la force de  les arrêter. Il voulait juste contempler les lumières de l’espace et sentir le corps chaud et vivant de Clément contre lui.

Au bout d’un moment, Clément se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

-J’ai oublié de l’éteindre, ça te gène ?

Martin ne répondit pas  tout de suite et préféra ramener Clément contre lui en lui embrassant le front.

-Plus maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> Faut toujours que je les fasses souffrir. Affreux.  
> Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt et iBowtieCrew, j’espère que ce cadeau ne t'as pas paru empoisonné.


End file.
